Los hijos del dragón
by CesJack12
Summary: En un futuro lejano, el mundo ha cambiado y no precisamente para bien. Clasificación: T (aunque no se si mas adelante cambiara a M) [OC protagonista]


**HighSchool DxD**

**No soy dueño de HighSchool DxD y sus personajes, solo soy un fan mas, antes de iniciar, debo aclarar lo siguiente:**

**-Habrán varios personajes OC, así como técnicas y poderes nuevos, así como otro tipos de razas.**

**-Habrán escenas subidas de tono.**

**-los personajes principales serán Issei y unos OC.**

* * *

**Los hijos del dragón**

**Capitulo 1: El demonio, el caído, el ángel y la nekomata.**

* * *

_Inframundo_

* * *

Las ráfagas recorrían el inframundo, teníamos a dos sujetos corriendo como por su vida, los dos chicos tenían ropa negra (camisa, pantalón, zapatos, guantes y un pasamontañas), gracias a los pasamontañas se pueden ver que uno tenia ojos azules y el otro ojos morados, y como dato curioso uno de los encapuchados llevaba un objeto en sus manos, estaba cubierto por un trapo de color rojo, y te preguntaras que porque estaban corriendo, y eso es debido a que habían varios demonios mandando ráfagas como locos, los chicos usaban todas sus fuerzas para llegar a una mansión destruida que se veía a lo lejos.

-Mas rápido Six- Dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Tranquilo Harashi- Dijo el otro encapuchado.

Ambos apresuraron el paso y cada vez estaban mas cerca.

-Ve adelantándote Six- Dijo el conocido como Harashi,

-De acuerdo.

El encapuchado de los ojos azules corrió mas rápido y llego a la entrada y extendió su mano, luego su palma tomo un brillo negro, y creo un circulo y tenia el sello de un dragón y alrededor los números del 1 al 10 en romano, los ojos del encapuchado se volvieron negros y al momento que el otro encapuchado, grito la siguiente palabra.

**[YORU]**

En ese momento del circulo salió una gran barrera de color negro, la cual comenzó a cubrir la casa, en ese momento los demonios chocan con la barrera e intentaron destruirlas, el encapuchado cambio su color de ojos a su estado normal con la diferencia de que el iris era negro, el chico bajo los brazos y entro a la mansión, el encapuchado ojiivioleta se había quitado el pasamontañas, revelando su rostro y cabello, tenia una larga cabellera negra, junto a ciertos rasgos que eran conocidos.

-¿Listo?- El ojivioleta vio al otro encapuchado.

-Si- El encapuchado se quito la capucha mostrando un cabello rojo el cual mantenía largo arriba y corto por los costados- Crea el circulo para volver al mundo humano.

-Toma la esfera- Le dijo el pelinegro antes de crear el circulo mágico, le dio la esfera cuidadosamente al pelirrojo, Six quito el trapo y la esfera brillar, tenia un tono verde iluminando casi toda la habitación.

-La esfera de las almas- Dijo Six mientras veía la esfera.

Harashi creo un circulo mágico y tenia también el símbolo de un dragón, ambos se pararon sobre el circulo y este comenzó a brillar, ambos desaparecieron en el circulo, en ese momento la barrera se deshizo y los demonios entraron a la mansión intentando encontrar a los otros dos chicos, pero no lo lograron encontrar nada, en eso uno de los demonios, el cual saca un walkie talkie y contesta.

-Lord Lucifer- Dijo el demonio.

-*Si*- Respondió una voz masculina a través del walkie talkie.

-Los renegados escaparon.

-*Demonios, y con la esfera?*

-Si.

-*Maldita sea*- Se escucho el enojo en su voz- *Vuelvan, tenemos que planear un nueva estrategia*

* * *

_Cielo_

* * *

El circulo mágico apareció al frente de las puertas del cielo, de ahí salieron Harashi y Six, lo curioso es que Six cayo de rodillas, Harashi lo tomo del hombro.

-Aun es difícil de manejar.

-Es peor cuando estas en el cielo, así que procura no usarlo en ningún momento- Six asintió y el iris de sus ojos volvieron al tono normal.

Luego las puertas del cielo se abrieron, para que doce ángeles rodearon a los jóvenes con unas lanzas, Harashi miraba serio a los ángeles, mientras que Six simplemente se ponía de pie.

-¡Deténganse!- Dijo una voz al fondo, Harashi y Six miraron en esa dirección y sonrieron, en eso aparece un chico de 19 años, tenia cabello naranja y ojos violeta, usaba una camisa blanca junto a un pantalón negro y curiosamente andaba descalzo, el pelinaranja abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver a los dos jóvenes- No me lo creo.

-Buen modo de recibir a tus hermanos, Nevil- Dijo Harashi.

-Bajad las armas- Dijo Nevil mientras que alzaba la mano, los ángeles hicieron caso.

-Bonito grupo, tus cartas?- Harashi dijo con una sonrisa burlona, miraba a los ángeles y veía a mujeres muy guapas.

-Solo 3 de ellos son míos- Harashi abrió los ojos de sorpresa, eso ocasiono la sonrisa de Nevil- pronto te las presento Harashi- Dijo Nevil, luego miro al pelirrojo- ¿Cómo estas Six?

-Bien.

-Síganme.

Los chicos comenzaron a seguir a Nevil, Six y Harashi miraban los edificios blancos.

-Tal vez porque no vivimos aquí, pero como te acostumbras a tanto blanco- Decía Harashi.

-Te acostumbras Harashi, mas cuando has vivido aquí los últimos 6 años- Dijo Nevil.

Los chicos llegaron a un templo, a diferencia de los edificios, por dentro había una gamma de colores demasiado distintos.

-Uff, menos mal- Dijo Six.

-¿Te molesta el blanco, Six?

-Pues cuando lo ves por mas de 10 minutos, si- El pelirrojo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Nevil se sentó de rodillas, delante de una mesa, luego vio a sus hermanos y los invitó a sentarse, tanto el pelinegro como el pelirrojo se vieron y luego vieron al pelinaranja y no tuvieron mas opción que aceptar.

-¿Te?- Dijo Nevil mientras se servía desde una tetera.

-No gracias- Dijo Harashi.

-Yo si quiero, gracias- Dijo Six.

-De acuerdo- Nevil comenzó a servir el te de Six- Aqui tienes- Extendió sus dos manos con la taza de te hacia Six, el cual lo recibió del mismo modo.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer.

-Por cierto, Nevil, como es posible que un Nephilim se hiciera con el poder de un serafín?- Harashi miraba a su hermano, y noto los símbolos marcados en su cuello, Nevil el cual bebía de su te, miro a Harashi y suspiro, luego dejo la taza de te sobre la mesa y hablo.

-Después de lo ocurrido hace 6 años, Michael me recibió junto con mamá, el se ofreció a entrenarme para volverme mas fuerte, mamá no estaba segura, pero al ver de lo que eran capaz los Maous, además el hecho de ser parte demonio, parte ángel y parte dragón fue algo que Michael quería aprovechar.

Harashi miraba con molestia a Nevil, Six lo miro de reojo y puso una mano en su hombro, el pelinegro lo miro y Six le señalo con la mirada que mirara abajo, Harashi no sabía el porque, entonces bajo la mirada y vio que sus manos estaban convertidas en puños, Harashi suspiro y relajo sus manos.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Nevil.

-Si, continua.

-Pues a no ir mas lejos, hace mas de un año de la muerte de Michael, el con sus ultimas fuerzas me cedió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, dijo que era el mas adecuado para protegerlo.

-y mamá Irina?- Pregunto Six.

-Six- Harashi le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No lo golpees, al igual que tu, la consideraban una madre, debe saber lo que paso con ella- La voz de Nevil era mas gruesa, al ver a Six su voz se ablando- Mamá murió hace un año y medio, en las manos de la Maou Asmodeus.

Harashi y Six sintieron que algo se desmoronó por dentro, Nevil solo se quedo en silencio mientras bajaba a la cabeza, Harashi se levanto y miro por una de las ventanas.

-¿Sabes algo de los otros?- Pregunto Harashi.

-Solo se del paradero de Rin, esta viviendo en una casa cerca de un pueblo en Kyoto- Nevil miro a Six y miro el trapo el cual ocultaba un objeto- ¿Qué es lo que llevan?- Harashi miro a Six y ambos se miraban de manera seria.

-Solo una cosa, prometes darnos refugio el tiempo necesario.

-Eso depende, es algo grave?

-Muéstrale Six.

Six quito el trapo y mostro la esfera de las almas.

-No puede ser- Nevil se puso de pie y encaro a Harashi (Para que tengan una idea, Nevil mide 1,75 y Harashi mide 1,80)- ¿Como consiguieron la esfera de las almas de Hades?

-Estuvimos en el castillo del Maou Lucifer.

-¿Pero como?- Nevil miro la esfera- ¿Como es que la esfera estaba en su castillo?, no mejor dicho, ¿Cómo lograron entrar a su castillo?

-No fue fácil, pero Azazel encontramos los planos de Azazel.

-¿Azazel?- Nevil abrió los ojos de la sorpresa- Creí que...- No pudo terminar porque Six hablo.

-Si murió, pero nos dijo que fuéramos al laboratorio de papá, ahí encontramos sus planos- Six tomo un poco del te.

-Resulta que tras la muerte de Sirzechs, Azazel junto con papá crearon unos planos para algo muy interesante- Dijo Harashi con una sonrisa, Six reconoció la sonrisa y la devolvió, Nevil que los veía estaba confundido.

-¿Que es tan divertido?. ¿Cuál es ese dichoso artefacto?

-Nada mas y nada menos que una maquina del tiempo- Decía Harashi.

-¿Maquina del tiempo?- Nevil si antes tenía dudas, ahora tenia dobles.

-Exactamente.

-No entiendo- Nevil se sentó en uno de los muebles y puso una mano en su cabeza- Porque no sabía nada de esto, esto es una locura.

-No fue mi culpa que escaparas, al igual que los otros.

-Por cierto, como sabían que era uno de los 4 serafines.

-El Maou Lucifer tiene datos de todos ustedes, de Uriel, de Raphael, de Gabriel y tuyos, por eso sabíamos que estabas aquí, eres el único del que tenemos conocimiento, de momento- Explico Harashi.

-Bueno y de Rin, gracias a que nos dijo- Dijo Six con una sonrisa.

-Rin- Harashi se calmo un poco- ella esta bien?

-Si, suelo visitarla casi siempre, es mi hermana.

-Llévanos con ella- Dijo Harashi- Queremos verla.

-Es muy arriesgado que deje mi puesto, mas sabiendo que el Maou Lucifer debe estar buscándolos por robar la esfera- Dijo Nevil.

-Sabemos que es peligroso, pero el no sabe que estamos juntos, mientras tu no digas nada, estaremos bien- Dijo Harashi mientras se amarro el cabello en una coleta baja.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- Pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Mira Nevil, solo tienes que mentir, necesitamos que nos cubras, hemos reunido materiales a lo largo de los años para construir la maquina, solo necesitaremos un par de objetos y lograremos reunir los materiales.

-Y que harán con la maquina del tiempo, a donde planean ir?

-Aun no tenemos seguro a que parte del tiempo viajaremos, la idea es obviamente llegar a una época donde papá este vivo, principalmente antes que maten al tío Sirzechs- Dijo Six.

-Suena demasiado loco para ser verdad.

-Tampoco estamos completamente seguros que funciones, pero Azazel era un genio, creemos que es posible de que funcione.

-Y si no funciona?

-No queremos hablar de eso- Dijo Harashi.

-Bien- Dijo Nevil- Y que harán ahora?

-Necesitamos un nuevo refugio, la casa esta casi destruida y además sabiendo que ahora el maou Lucifer es capaz de encontrarnos.

-De acuerdo, no pueden quedarse en el cielo por obvia razones.

-Eso lo tengo claro- Dijo Harashi un poco enojado.

-Pero creo que Rin puede, además de que lo apreciara y estará feliz de verlos.

-Pues vamos- Six sonrió.

* * *

_Mundo Humano - Kyoto_

* * *

Un circulo mágico blanco apareció en medio de un pueblo en la ciudad de Kyoto, Six y Harashi miraron el lugar a pesar de que el lugar estuviera en su mayoría en un buen estado, tenían algunas edificaciones destruidas, además de tener una bella vista de las montañas, estaba oscureciendo porque el sol estaba a nada de esconderse.

-Vamos.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar por el lugar, había un silencio incomodo, curiosamente Six y Harashi veían sombras moverse y un par de luces prenderse y apagarse de las casas.

-Nos están vigilando- Dijo Harashi.

-Lo se, están nerviosos, están sintiendo sus presencias y saben que son demonios, después de la guerra se ha sentido el miedo por los demonios, mas cuando destruyeron la mayoría de las edificaciones de Kyoto.

-Pero yo veo todo en orden- Pregunto Six.

-Obviamente no se iban a quedar como si nada, lograron reconstruir una gran parte, pero si que es cierto que otras zonas que fueron destruidas.

-¿Como cuales?- Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Creo que uno de los templos quedo totalmente destruido, los otros permanecen intactos en un setenta por ciento- Explico el pelinaranja.

-Ya veo.

En eso, los chicos bajaron unas escaleras y llegaron a un bosque.

-Rin vive a 20 minutos de aquí.

-¿Como fue que la encontraste?

-Es una historia demasiado larga, cuando lleguemos a su casa, les contaré todo- Dijo Nevil.

-De acuerdo- Dijeron ambos chicos al tiempo.

en eso los chicos llegaron a un terreno de 12 metros cuadrados, en eso había una pequeña casa alrededor que ocupaba 5/8 partes del terreno, la casa tenia dos pisos, lo bonito era ver el pequeño jardín que tenia enfrente.

-Denme unos segundos- Nevil se acerco hasta quedar a poco mas de 2 metros- ¡RIN!

-¡¿NEVIL?!- Respondió una voz femenina.

-¡SI!

-¡YA BAJO!

Los chicos esperaron unos segundos y en eso la puerta de la casa se abre y ven a una chica de cabello blanco el cual lo tenia amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos color avellana, tenia un cuerpo bien formado, con muchas curvas, además tenia cola y orejas de gatos, usaba una playera sin mangas amarilla, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y unas sandalias negras, la chica se acerco al pelinaranja y lo abrazo, Six y Harashi se sorprendieron al ver a la chica, Rin vio a los chicos mientras seguía abrazando a Nevil.

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Dijo la conocida como Rin.

-Son Harashi y Six.

-¿Que?- Rin se separo de Nevil y miro a los chicos, se fue acercando y los chicos miraron como la peliblanca se acercaba, Rin se acerco lo suficientemente cerca, ella los miro a los ojos y luego vio sus rostros- Harashi- Rin tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Rin- Harashi sonrió y ambos se abrazaron, Rin luego vio a Six y espero unos segundos para separarse de Harashi y fue abrazar a Six- Ay mi Six- Rin abrazo al pelirrojo.

-También me alegro de verte, Rin- Six le devolvió el abrazo, Rin se separo y se limpio las lagrimas.

-Pasen.

Los 4 entraron a la casa, la casa era humilde, no tenia mucha decoración, tenia un par de sofás, unas pinturas, y una pequeña cocina que contenía una estufa, una estantería y una nevera, luego al fondo se veían unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

-Siéntanse- Dijo Rin con una sonrisa- ¿Quieren algo de comer o de tomar?

-Solo agua- Dijo Harashi.

-Yo ya tome te en la casa de Nevil, asi que paso- Dijo Six.

-De acuerdo- la peliblanca sirvió un vaso de agua para luego llevárselo a Harashi- Aqui tienes.

-Gracias, Rin.

La peliblanca los miro y no podía parar de sonreír.

-No me lo creo, están vivos- Rin dijo con un tono de felicidad- ¿Dónde estuvieron todos estos años?

Six y Harashi se miraron entre si y suspiraron.

-Estuvimos viviendo en Kouh todo este tiempo- Dijo Six.

-Pero como?

-Fuimos a nuestra casa en el inframundo, fuimos a los laboratorios de papá y pues logramos encontrar un portal que nos llevo a nuestra casa en Kouh, todo estaba destruido y...- Six bajo la cabeza y las lagrimas cayeron- nuestros abuelos, ellos... bueno- La sonrisa de Rin se deshizo y sabía lo que había ocurrido, Nevil de algún modo lo esperaba, por lo que evito no mostrar tantas emociones.

-Desde entonces fuimos nosotros dos viviendo solos durante todos estos años- Dijo Harashi.

-Ya veo- Dijo Rin mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas.

-y tu?- Rin miro a Harashi- Como fue que llegaste aqui?

-Mi mamá me teletransporto aquí- Dijo Rin con una expresión triste- Me acuerdo que las ultimas palabras que me dijo antes de teletransportarme fueron, encuentra a Yasaka.

-Yasaka, la líder de los yokais?

-Ex líder- Dijo Rin.

-¿Que ocurrió con ella?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

-Cedió el trono a su hija Kunou.

-¿Kunuo?- Ambos chicos estaban sorprendidos.

-Si, pues ha sido buen gobernante, pero los yokais están demasiado asustados desde la muerte del tío Sirzechs, pero bueno, esta en un proceso de restauración, a veces viene a visitarme a ver si la puedo ayudar- Dijo con una sonrisa- Pero bueno volviendo al caso, fue difícil estar aquí, en ese entonces me encontré a Yasaka, ella me dio refugio, sobré todo cuando llego el Maou Lucifer y bueno, destruyo todo.

-Que locura- Dijo Six.

-Lo se, pero bueno, al menos logramos mantenernos a salvo, luego le pedí vivir sola, junto con la restauración, Yasaka construyo y me ofreció este lugar, no es la gran cosa, pero si que logre darle un toque- Dijo mientras miraba la casa.

-Como fue que tu y Nevil se volvieron a encontrar?

-Fue demasiada coincidencia- Dijo Rin.

-Se los explicare- Dijo Nevil

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

-Nevil, Irina acompáñenme- Dijo un rubio de cabello largo y ojos verdes, usaba una túnica de color roja y blanca con adornos en forma de cruz junto con una capa con unas hombreras anchas.

-Ya vamos señor Michael- Dijo un adolescente Nevil que no aparentaba poco mas de 16 años, usaba una camisa azul oscuro, junto a un pantalón negro y unas sandalias del mismo color del pantalón.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?- Pregunto una mujer la cual tenia una larga cabellera naranja la cual llegaba a su cintura y unos ojos violeta, además de usar una blusa blanca y un pantalón azul cielo, junto con una sandalias blancas.

-Si mamá, contigo y con Michael me siento seguro- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Irina, estará bien, no iremos a ningún lugar peligroso, solo iremos a Kyoto

Michael creo un portal de luz y ambos entraron ahí, para luego aparecer en un pueblo un tanto destruido, los tres vieron como los yokais se acercaban con cuidado.

-Tranquilos, venimos en son de paz.

Los yokais veían con dudas a Nevil, Michael lo noto y sonrió.

-No se preocupen, el es un Nephilim, es mitad ángel, no les hará daño.

Nevil vio como un yokai niño se le acercaba, el niño el cual era tenia apariencia de humano con ciertas diferencias como que sus ojos eran amarillos y tenia una cola peluda asi como unas patillas y manos peludas, usaba una camisa negra y un pantalón del mismo color.

-Hola amiguito- Nevil le acaricio la cabeza, Irina sonrió al ver la escena.

Todos los demas vieron la escena y se calmaron al ver el comportamiento de Nevil.

-¿Donde esta Yasaka?- Pregunto Michael.

-Me buscabas Michael- En eso aparece una mujer voluptuosa, tenia cabello una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos amarillos dorados, usaba una kimono dorado que revelaba parte de su escote y encima llevaba una bata roja la cual estaba amarrada en un cinturón negro- Que bueno verte.

-Igualmente- Sonrió Michael.

-Dios mío- La mujer estaba sorprendida- están vivo- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a los pelinaranjas, cabe resaltar que la mujer era mas alta. por unos cuantos centímetros- Irina, me alegra mucho verte- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Igualmente Yasaka- La pelinaranja sonrió.

-Y Nevil, me alegra que estés bien- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y puso una mano en su rostro- Dios, eres igual tanto a tu padre como a tu madre.

-Gracias señora Yasaka.

-Oh, casi lo olvido síganme.

-A donde?- Pregunto Michael.

-Es una sorpresa para Irina y Nevil, vengan, les encantara.

Los cuatro fueron hacia un bosque, en un principio los dos ángeles y el hibrido estaban confundidos.

-¿Hacia donde nos llevas Yasaka?- Pregunto Irina.

-Ya verán.

En eso llegaron hacia una casa, Yasaka se acerco y toco la puerta.

-¿¡Quién es!?- Pregunto una voz femenina.

-Soy yo cariño- Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Ya abro Yasaka- La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos para ser recibida por una joven Rin de aproximadamente 15 años, tal vez no estaba tan desarrollada, y su cabello llegaba a los hombros, ella usaba una playera sin mangas amarillas y unos pantalones cortos de color beich, junto con unas sandalias cafés- ¿Necesita de mi ayuda?

-No querida, tengo una sorpresa para ti, mira.

Yasaka se hizo a un lado y Rin vio su sorpresa, vio al par de pelinaranjas, tanto ella, como Irina y Nevil no lo creían.

-¿Nevil?, ¿Mamá Irina?- Rin estaba a punto de llorar.

-Rin, estas viva- Dijo Irina con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Los tres corrieron para darse un abrazo, tanto los dos menores lloraban mientras Irina los abrazaba con una gran sonrisa en sus rostro y las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

* * *

_Fin flashback_

* * *

-Después de dos años, logramos volver a vernos, junto con mamá- Dijo Nevil con una sonrisa.

-Permítanme un segundo- Dijo Harashi mientras salía de la casa.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Pregunto Nevil un tanto confundido.

-No, solo que, le afecto mucho, Harashi cuando se siente triste, prefiere estar solo, no le gusta que lo vean llorar.

-No lo culpo, me sentiría igual si hubiera pasado lo mismo que ustedes- Dijo Rin.

-Si- Six miro a Rin- Oye Rin, podemos pedirte un favor?

-Claro Six, que sería?- Pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa.

-Podemos vivir aquí?

-Eso no lo tienes que preguntar Six, cuanto daría porque todos estuviéramos juntos- Rin le dio un tierno abrazo.

-Gracias Rin.

-Pero ese no es el único favor

-Ah no?- La peliblanca estaba sorprendida.

-Tienen un plan- Dijo Nevil.

-¿Cual es?

Six sonrió y le comenzó a contar, mientras tanto Harashi se encontraba a unos metros de la casa dándole la espalda, tenia sus ojos aguados, mientras intentaba calmarse, luego miro al cielo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-Cuanto desearía que estuvieras a mi lado- Fue lo único que dijo, luego se limpio las lagrimas, menos mal tenia ropa negra, asi no se notaria nada que estuvo llorando, entonces se dio la vuelta y fue de nuevo hacia la casa y toco la puerta, en eso Rin le abrió la puerta- Gracias.

-No es nada, hermano- La chica le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

-Buena noticia Harashi, tenemos nuevo hogar- Dijo el pelirrojo- y si, Rin ya sabe nuestro plan.

-Sera difícil volver a Kouh, pero estoy segura que podremos traer todo los artefactos- Rin puso una mano en el hombro de Harashi.

-Yo los puedo llevar- Dijo Rin- Obviamente no los puedo ayudar, por mis labores como serafín, pero tomen- Nevil saco un papel de su bolsillo- Con eso lograran llamarme y yo los traeré de vuelta.

-Gracias Nevil- Dijo Six.

-Ahora que se que no todos mis hermanos desaparecieron- En cuanto Nevil dijo eso, Six y él se pusieron de pie, los cuatro se reunieron y se abrazaron.

-Juntos, lograremos llegar lejos y espero volver a ver a los demas- Dijo Six.

-Yo, los extrañaba, y espero que nunca nos volvamos a separar- Dijo Harashi.

**Fin del capitulo 1**


End file.
